New Reason
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: It's a certain Glyphian's birthday, but not all joy and happiness befalls upon him, for certain reasons. But can a visit from a redhead Aquarian change his perspective of his own birthday? AlNel, oneshot.


Well, here I go.

This is my first SO3 fanfic. I had just recently re-started the SO3 game again (currently in Arias; haven't gone to Peterny yet) and suddenly, my long-hidden obsession of this game resurfaced yet again! I am a huge AlNel fan, which then led to the making of this story.

By the way, this is set after the game's done. Not that there is much spoilers, just telling beforehand, so the events that happen here aren't too confusing.

I don't own anything! If I did, there would have been an AlbelxNel ending at the end of the game, instead of just all Fayt endings (Not that I'm against Fayt, don't get me wrong XD)

--

Snowflakes graced upon the Glyphian's pale-colored face. The ruby eyes glared back into the black sky, now filled with white-colored snowflakes falling ever so gracefully onto the streets of Airyglyph. He couldn't care less about the weather outside the palace gates; it always snowed in this kingdom. However, the captain of the Black Brigade couldn't stand that castle filled with royal maggots any longer. The days seemed to be going by much shorter, he had noticed, and without notice, a special day had crept up upon his back…

His birthday.

The Glyphian growled and shook his head to rid of the snowflakes that accumulated in his two-toned hair. Why he couldn't accept this day was a big mystery for the people in the kingdom. Everybody had learned from his unusual reaction to his own birthday, except Woltar, who still gave the cold-hearted captain a gift every year. He accepted every gift given by Woltar, for Woltar was the one who took care of him since Glou's death. Just because he was known as Albel the Wicked, didn't mean that he didn't have any respect for those who looked after him.

He sighed irritably.

Glou.

Probably the huge reason of why he couldn't accept his own birthday. Without his own father by his side, it has become completely meaningless to celebrate without the person who helped give birth to him in this world. For Airyglyph's sake, he was born to become a Dragon Brigade leader, as everyone saw him as when he was younger! Not only did he fail in the Accession of the Flames, but he also failed his father, and to save his father's life. He, Albel the Wicked, was a complete useless worm in the world since he hadn't fulfilled the duty his father had entrusted him to.

Albel glared at his inner conscience. "Dammit…"

He had never thought about these…emotions. He would rather be called heartless and cold, and die being called that than being tormented by the same emotions that haunt him every now and then in his sleep.

He then walked down the road. Perhaps there was some maggot that would like to have a share in some of the anger he was about to vent out right now…

And just like that, someone started walking up the road towards him.

What better timing. But wait…

This person walked so gingerly and carefully up the snow-filled street, and was carrying a package of the sort. Of course, he wouldn't have noticed any other person at all, but since this…this woman had such a hair color that contrasted against the dull colors of Airyglyph…

Albel gave a glare towards the oncoming person.

"What's your business here, Zelpher?"

Nel only replied by handing him the package he had seen her hold since her journey towards him.

"From the Queen."

He only eyed her suspiciously. "And what for? I imagine there's a catch to this, worm?"

Nel shook her head. "Why can't you just accept things from other people, Albel? Fine, if you think there's some kind of catch, there is. The catch is that you have to accept it and use it the next time you come to Aquaria in the winter."

"For what occasion?"

"For someone like you to have a high position in Airyglyph's kingdom, you seem very limited to information."

"Just tell me the damn reason, Zelpher."

Nel sighed and crossed her arms. "For your birthday, idiot."

Albel growled. "I don't need such an item at all. Birthdays aren't one of my best days, fool."

"So you waste your parents' efforts that brought you into this world, and their efforts of bringing you up into who you are today?"

"I am who I am because I brought myself up."

Nel waved a hand. "Suit yourself, but don't be surprised if King Arzei summons you to only find out you didn't accept the gift from an ally country."

Albel snorted. "I'm Albel the Wicked, fool. What makes you think I would be punished?"

But she only shook her head and turning with one heel, she walked down the desolate streets back to the wagon that would bring her back to Aquaria.

That's when Albel realized one thing.

"Zelpher. How did your queen manage to find out my date of birth? If I recall, I only told one person outside of this kingdom."

The Crimson Blade turned around to face him. "Would it be a problem if I said it was me?"

Albel walked towards her and smirked. "Yes it would be, fool, for getting into my personal business."

"Who's fault was it that told me? You didn't have to, anyway."

"Only because you were such a nagging maggot, along with that blue-haried boy worm."

"If you're wondering why I told the Queen, it's only because traditions are, if you haven't heard-" Nel sarcastically added, as to continue the joke of him being very limited to information, which earned her a hard, cold glare. "-that our two kingdoms know the royal commanders' birthdays to send gifts or give celebrations. Call it a 'thanks for being such a good ally' type of thing, if you wish."

"Oh, so that's why you blabbed your idiotic mouth off, just to keep up ancient traditions that probably shouldn't even exist today. If you know what I've gone through, you wouldn't blab off my birthday, fool."

Nel crossed her arms. "I already know, Nox. But the Queen requested it, and you know my duty goes first."

Albel grinned-not a normal friendly grin, but that sinister one that could only mean he was planning something at the top his head as of now. Dear Apris, Nel thought, he better not do something that would break the ties between their kingdoms!

"Well, since you told your Queen of my personal business, I believe you have to pay for that."

"Nox, it was my dut-"

"And I do know of one way you can repay it. Don't worry, you fool, it's not harmful."

And with one fluid motion, he grabbed one of Nel's crossed arms with his good arm and gently put his lips upon her own. To her horror, it wasn't harmful at all, but more…pleasant…

Apris no, she did not want to fall for this wicked man. She would have rather preferred pain than love…

And as quickly as it had started, it had ended. Albel smirked at the stunned Nel, who's emerald eyes brightened up Airyglyph's atomosphere, with the way they were so wide. He merely chuckled at the Crimson Blade's expression.

"What…what are you trying to tell me, Nox?"

He smirked. "Well, well. Look who's dense now. Look, I don't need an answer from you, Zelphe-"

And suddenly, she responded with the same force he had done to her just moments before. However, he did not hesitate as she had done, but instead responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing back with the same force.

They finally broke apart, clouded white breaths filling their faces. He smirked at her again.

"Well, well, I guess you got my message after all."

"I wasn't quite expecting that from you, Albel."

He then came close to her and whispered in her ear, "But it is my birthday, isn't it? I can do whatever I want."

His hot breath tickled her ear, but she didn't pull back. "That's not what you said earlier." Of all people to fall for, she had fallen for him, the Wicked of Airyglyph…Nel could see Clair's beaming expression once she told her. But Nel had to admit-this cold-hearted man wasn't so bad after all…

His laugh vibrated through her ear. "Well then. I've found a new reason to celebrate my birthday, then."

With that, he pulled back his head and put his own face right in front of hers. She replied,

"Just think of my response as your birthday gift, then."

"Heh. Something that's finally worthwhile in this life."

She responded with her lips against his.

For once in his life, he finally believed there was something to live for.

--

And that's all! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ...but to be honest...I'm not really satisfied with the ending. I couldn't think of a great way to end it, and i think it's ok, just not what I expected :O Oh well. Mistakes happen.

Yep, this is my first SO3 fanfic. After re-starting the game, I felt a need to write…especially AlNel. They are suited for each other, aren't the signs clear enough in the game??

Besides, isn't Nel the only person he calls by their last name, instead of 'worm' or 'maggot' and such? (If I remember correctly)

Really, there needs to be more AlNel stories out there o

Anyways, review button is right there. I don't mind if you review or not…but I don't mind the reviews, either :)


End file.
